


The coffee will get cold

by Lilyhana



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, leokasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: "Anyway, I'm tired~ I could go for some coffee!" Leo said with a yawn."Didn't you just say you were tired? I don't think coffee is the best idea-""It's fine, it's fine! As always, Suo~ worries too much! Wahaha~☆""...And Leo-san won't listen to reason. Also as always."Leo spends a moment with Tsukasa after an exhausting day of composing work.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The coffee will get cold

"Suooo~! I'm back!" Leo exclaimed.  
Tsukasa looked at him with a warm smile, greeting him at the doorway. "Welcome back, Leo-san. How was work?"  
A groan.  
"Was it difficult?"  
"Nah, it wasn't hard or anything. Some brats are really demanding, though. Anyway, I'm tired~ I could go for some coffee!" Leo said with a yawn.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you just say you were tired? I don't think _coffee_ is the best _idea-_ "  
"It's fine, it's fine! As always, Suo~ worries too much! Wahaha~☆" Leo grinned, laughing his trademark laugh.  
"...And Leo-san won't listen to reason. Also as always." Tsukasa sighed, "Alright. I'll go prepare a _cup._ "  
Leo's eyes brightened, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Suo~! I love you ♪"  
"Yes, yes. I love you, too." Though he had responded with another sigh, there was a certain fondness in his tone that accompanied the small smile.

It made Tsukasa appear all the more dear to him, Leo thought.

Leo plopped himself down on the couch, sneaking glances at Tsukasa while he prepared the coffee.  
A few minutes passed and he heard a "clink" sound.  
Once the cup was placed on the table, Tsukasa took a seat next to Leo.

"Thank you for your hard work today." He said softly.  
Leo smiled sleepily, hugging the red haired in response. He took a deep breath into Tsukasa's chest, his voice barely a whisper. "Ah, Suo~ is so warm... I'm so healed~"

Tsukasa hugged him back, now hearing soft snores. "Are you asleep?" He whispered.  
Another snore.  
Tsukasa chuckled lightly, "The _coffee_ will get cold, you know."  
Leo sighed contentedly, his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Tsukasa.  
"But I suppose that's alright.", Tsukasa smiled, gently stroking Leo's back. "Sleep well, Leo-san..."

After all, he could just make another warm cup once they both woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i was inspired after looking at the really cute @LeotsukaBot scenarios on twitter. before i went to bed, i ended up thinking of a scene in my head. the atmosphere i imagined was really soft, so it was hard to write it out in words,,
> 
> anyway feel free to send a message on my instagram @shitpostingenstars if you ever want to scream about leokasa with me~  
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


End file.
